Game of Mirrors
by faeriegirl12
Summary: You wanna play the game? It goes like this: You mess around, have fun, tell each other secrets, cry about the past, hold hands, laugh until it hurts, and think about eternity. But you don't fall in love. Because the first one who does loses. Sirius/OC, Lily/James
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Game of Mirrors**

_Summary:_ You wanna play the game? It goes like this: You mess around, have fun, tell each other secrets, cry about the past, hold hands, laugh until it hurts, and think about eternity. But you don't fall in love. Because the first one who does loses. Sirius/OC, Lily/James

* * *

><p><strong>PrologueChapter One**

* * *

><p><em>Take it and turn my facts to fantasies.<em>

-Edmond Rostand, _Cyrano de Bergerac_

* * *

><p><em>No one in the entire damn school seems to know the slightest bit about stupid Eden Flume! <em>Sirius thought angrily, stomping down the corridor as he ignored the familiar titters of girls giggling when he passed them and the occasional, "Sirius, baby, broom closet tonight?"

He shouldn't be focusing all of his concentration upon Eden Flume. She was an idiotic, frigid girl, nothing more and nothing less. . . _And the Sorting Hat was probably wasted when it Sorted her into Gryffindor, since she spent all of her time with her Death Eater-ly Slytherin friends. . . I don't even know why Evans bothers with Flume. _

Sirius didn't know what irritated him most about Eden Flume: the fact that one of her so-called friends was his sodding _brother _or the fact that she had enough secrets to intrigue him. Either option was equally infuriating.

With his mind back to its normal one-track state once all thoughts of Eden Flume thrown out of it, Sirius Black smirked and continued down the corridor. Yet he was right, though. Eden Flume was a mystery, an enigma who was rarely seen in passing—just rarely seen anywhere. No matter how deeply someone dug to find a single snippet of information about her, they would only uncover three things:

1) She never took any "normal" classes like Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, ect.

2) Her best friends were Lily Evans of Gryffindor and Regulus Black of Slytherin.

3) Sirius Black and James Potter loathed her very existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that was really short. But it's a prologue and I have no idea where Game of Mirrors is going to go (not to mention I need some feedback on the scraggly beginning) so I rapid-fire typed this and slapped it onto . While listening to the Skrux &amp; Complexion remix of "Cosmos" by Clark Kent feat. Yinyues—not a good idea, because now all I can think about is <strong>**_These Broken Stars. _****Ugh. Plus there's really annoying Christmas music blaring from my living room and it's drilling into my head like a fucking woodpecker. . . Anyways. **

**Love, like, dislike, catastrophically detest? **

**Little semi-important side note: As a twisted Christmas/Holiday Gift thingy, I figured I should try and work on/update as many fics as I can. That means not only the more popular ones like Clockwork Academy and City of the Fallen, but the 2-chapter ones like Matching Shadows, Elusive Scarlet, Dark Clarity, Fractals, and I'm Falling to Pieces (including one I'm going to upload soon, State of Silhouettes and the next chapters for Game of Mirrors). **

**Also, I'm thinking of deleting Clockwork Enigma. It was a really shitty plotline and I don't even know how I'm going to continue it. . . What do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Caught Red-Handed

**DISCLAIMER: Do I ever wish I did own HP, but that goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter Two: Caught Red-Handed**

* * *

><p><em>The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery.<em>

—Anais Nin

* * *

><p>Sirius watched as Eden Flume entered the Great Hall with a bitter smirk on his face. <em>She never eats in here. Probably because she thinks she's too good for us or something. <em>He watched as she sat at the Slytherin table for exactly five minutes and one second. His jaw clenched unpleasantly as she smiled at bloody Regulus and then got up and headed towards the Gryffindor table before sitting smack next to Evans, who grinned at her.

_Why the sod are you smiling at that little snake? _Sirius wanted to shout to the enchanted ceiling. He didn't understand why Lily would want to share four words with Eden Flume, especially since Eden Flume's picture should've been next to a definition of _social pariah. _Most of the Gryffindors hated or strongly disliked her because she was "constantly fraternizing with snakes" as James liked to put it. Not only was Eden Flume forever antisocial, but just _odd. _There were thousands of rumors floating around about her, but only three positively true things were known, and they were completely ridiculous.

_Shut up! _he ordered the speculating voices in his head and settled for gritting his teeth as Flume tucked some of her long dark hair that had loads of tiny braids in it like an infestation behind her ear. She smiled faintly at Evans, who launched into an animated story, it seemed. Across from Sirius, James looked torn between scowling at Flume or swooning over Evans.

"Prongs," he said. When James gave no indication of hearing him, Sirius repeated it louder. "Prongs!"

James' head snapped towards Sirius, his elbow landing on the edge of his plate. The mountain of food that had been sitting there was overturned into his lap. "I—er, what, Padfoot? I was doing something important!"

"Important, my arse," scoffed Sirius. "I'll tell you what's important: Flume. She's probably spreading Slytherin values to Evans this instant."

"Lily wouldn't listen to her," James declared very loudly. "My Lilyflower _never _listens to slimy snake creatures."

Half of the table went silent. When Sirius looked up from his breakfast, he was met by the furious glower of Lily Evans and the cold stare of Flume. "Prongs, mate, maybe try whispering next time. . ."

"_POTTER!"_ Evans stomped over to James, her eyes like fire. Sirius smirked inwardly.

"Yes, my Flower?"

"Don't call me that!" Evans raged. "_How_ many damn times do I have to tell you?! And how _dare _you speak about Eden that way! She's done nothing to you, hell, she hasn't even _spoken_ to you before! And you too, Black! I see the way both of you glare at Eden, like she's a Death Eater, like she doesn't belong here. What has she even done to you?"

"Well," Sirius drawled elegantly, "it's more the fact that she's a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes, if you know what I mean. . ."

James swiftly kicked him under the table.

"Oi!"

"What he means, Fl—Lily—is that we're just worried—" James tried in vain with his damage control. "I mean, Flume _does _have Slytherin friends and—"

Evans was seething. Sirius could see the metaphorical steam shooting out of her ears, she was so angry. "You should be ashamed." Unbridled anger coursed through her voice. "_Both _of you." She whipped around and stalked out of the Great Hall with Flume, leaving James to pick morosely at the food he managed to salvage.

"Merlin," Sirius muttered after a few minutes once chatter started up again, "I really hate Eden Flume."

* * *

><p>Sirius was on his way back from the Kitchens, balancing four Butterbeers and a pile of sandwiches underneath the Invisibility Cloak when shadows flickered in the torchlight around the corner of the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office. He froze in place, careful to keep a strong grip on all the food.<p>

"How many times do you have to go to lessons this week?" He recognized the voice immediately: Evans. _Hmm. What's Little Miss Prefect doing out after curfew? _

"Every other day." The responding voice was a curious mixture of husky and melodic. "So, four days, counting Sunday."

"Do you like your lessons?" Evans asked inquisitively.

The other girl sighed. "They're difficult, but helpful. Sort of like OWLs, you know."

They rounded the corner and Sirius' jaw fell open. It was Evans and Flume, none other than the enigmatic, obnoxious, traitorous, stupid Eden Flume. The torchlight bounced off Evans' too-bright green eyes and Flume's smooth brown skin, proving that it was really them and that he wasn't hallucinating. He gaped for another three seconds before clamping his mouth shut as he watched Flume pause before Dumbledore's door before waving quickly at Lily at vanishing inside. Evans mumbled something inaudible and then walked back the direction she came.

Curiosity lit a burning flame in Sirius' mind. _What's Flume, of all people, doing in Dumbledore's office after hours? Why would Dumbledore want to talk to her? What are they talking about? Why does Flume have to meet with Dumbledore so often? Maybe it's for behavioral issues. _Sirius smirked and then shook his head. It couldn't possibly hurt to listen for five minutes at the door, could it? Besides, it wasn't like Flume or Dumbledore would be able to see him; he had James' Invisibility Cloak. . .

Sirius crept up to the door, standing as close to it as he dared, clutching the Butterbeer bottles more tightly. The conversation inside Dumbledore's office filtered out through the door quietly, but he could still hear it.

"How are you, Eden?"

Pause. "I'm lovely, Professor, and you?"

"I find myself in the same state. " A chuckle. "I also find myself with a question for you, Eden."

"Fire away, Professor."

"I was merely wondering if you would like to join a class."

"A what?" Surprise colored her tone.

"A class, perhaps one like Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, or even a flying class."

There was another slight pause before Flume answered slowly, "You have not mentioned Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, or Divination, Professor."

"Eden, I know you far too well to assume you would enjoy any of those." Sirius could hear the smile in Dumbledore's voice. "But I would like you to know that I am, in no way, going to force you to take anything. It was merely a suggestion you're free to like or dislike as you choose."

"Very well, Professor," Flume relented. "I find myself bored with the same routine every day—no offense to your lessons. "

"None taken."

"I think. . . I think I would love to take Potions and a flying class if that's all right with you, Professor. But may I please not be grouped with the first-years?" A pleading tone spread through Flume's voice, and Sirius snickered softly to himself at the mental image of stupid Eden Flume sitting awkwardly amongst first-years.

"You needn't worry, Eden," Dumbledore assured her. "I shall see that you are placed with your fellow seventh-years for Potions and private lessons with Madam Hooch."

"Thank you very much, Professor," Flume said, obviously relieved. "When will I be starting?"

"I believe," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully, "that I'll have an answer for you during our next lesson."

"Fair enough," agreed Flume. "Was there anything else, Professor?"

"Not at all, Eden. Tonight was not a night to test your abilities, but only to inform you of your options. I suppose you should be off to bed now, am I correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Goodnight, Eden."

"Goodnight."

Realizing that Flume was about to open the door, Sirius leapt hurriedly back from it, almost stumbling over the Invisibility Cloak in his haste to retreat to a dark corner. A split second after he stepped away from the door, Flume was abruptly in the doorway and had just shut the door when she froze, revolving slowly on the spot. As pathetic and prissy as Sirius thought Flume was, the last thing he wanted was for her to find out that he'd been spying on her.

When she relaxed and took a few more steps down the corridor, Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, which proved to be his undoing. At the barely audible noise, Flume whirled around, her weird violet-blue eyes bright with anger. Before Sirius had time to react, the Cloak had been snatched off him and he was demoted to a cringing boy standing in front of the furious Eden Flume.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. _Doing,_ Black?" Flume snapped, pronouncing each word as if it were made of ice.

"It's none of your business," Sirius spat defensively. "Go away, Flume."

"Except," she answered coldly, "I _do _believe it is my business since you've been listening into my conversation with Professor Dumbledore since it started, Black."

Sirius' jaw fell open and he spluttered, "But you couldn't possibly have—you're just an idiotic girl—how did you know I—"

"Spare me from your incessant, hellish ramblings, will you? Evidently, I'm clever than you are so you're only making yourself look like a bloody imbecile when you go around calling me idiotic," Flume retorted coolly. "Unless you want something very unfortunate to happen to you, you better keep your mouth shut. Understood?"

"Hell no!" burst out of Sirius as soon as he found the ability to speak again. "We all knew you were a right freak, now's the time to prove it—"

"It's your misery," Flume shrugged almost indifferently before turning around and stalking into the darkened corridor.

As Sirius angrily went to pick up the discarded Cloak, one thought occurred to him: _How did she get the Cloak off when she wasn't even close enough to touch it. . . ?_

* * *

><p><strong>What is this?*gasp* AN UPDATE?! Omfg<strong>

**No, but I actually ditched my English Mythology homework for this. . . not feeling regretful yet because I love writing Game of Mirrors! **

**Anyways, huge thanks to my lone reviewer, ****_Lolzanjoss! _****I would put you in Hogwarts if I could. . . :D**

**What do y'all want updated next? So far, I've worked on the City of the Fallen and Elusive Scarlet updates. *squeals because Jily and Clace and Clarill and SiriusOC* **

**_Lolzanjoss: _****I'm glad I've got you intrigued! I tried so hard with that introduction and I'm not entirely sure if I failed or not. . . ha. What do you think of the new update? And thanks for reviewing :) **


End file.
